The Hour of Need
by battlemaiden518
Summary: Arthur, the Once and Future King, is destined to return at Britain's greatest hour of need. That time comes when Britain installs their own version of the Hunger Games. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic!**

**Arthur is supposed to return at Britain's greatest hour of need. That time comes when Britain installs their own version of the Hunger Games.**

**The characters are from the Merlin BBC TV Show (not traditional legend or the Hunger Games). They are basically reincarnated and have no memory of their previous lives...yet. I also changed some of the characters' names.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the Hunger Games, sadly. If I did, there would be a Season 6 and Peeta would be dead.  
**

Chapter 1

Merlin's POV

I had found the stone when I was out chopping wood a few days ago. It had been buried deep in the ground, underneath the tree- it had probably been there before the tree existed. It was large, as tall as my head, if not as wide, and had an oval shape to it, with one pointy end. After washing it off, I had found that it was an off-white color and actually… glowed. I was planning on taking it to my uncle to see if he thought I could sell it, but I was strangely attached to it and couldn't bear to part with it just yet.

I reached under my blankets and pulled it out, glancing cautiously over at my mother to ensure that she was asleep. I felt wrong for thinking it, but I hoped the stone was nothing valuable- I could keep it then. There was something comforting, something very _right_ about holding it in my hands and gazing at its ethereal glow. I felt an excited shiver roll down my spine as I looked at it again.

My mother stirred and gave a little moan in her sleep, and I felt a wave of guilt as I stared at her raw, chapped hands. What if this stone was valuable? Perhaps it could lighten her workload. I rose silently, determined to take it to my uncle now, before I changed my mind. I slipped into my boots and stole towards the door, but, before I could reach it, the voice sounded in my mind.

_Merlin._

I jumped a little, startled. I had been hearing the voice for several years now. I had asked it several times who it was, but all it ever told me was, "It does not matter. All you need to know is that I want to help." And it seemed to be right. Whenever I had a problem, or something was going wrong, or something strange was happening with my weird abilities, the voice knew exactly what to do- and was always right.

_Merlin_

"_What is it?" _I asked in my head. I had long ago discovered that I did not have to speak out loud for the voice to hear me, which was a great relief.

_What are you doing with the stone?_

"_I'm going to ask my uncle about it. It seems like it might be valuable. I was hoping to make some money." Or not hoping_, I added where the voice couldn't hear me. I had quickly discovered that, in order for the voice to hear my thoughts, I actually had to project them, meaning I did not have to share every thought with it.

_You are right. It is indeed valuable, far more valuable than you could imagine._

"_Mother will be happy."_

_No, Merlin. You must not sell it._

"_What? But you just said it was valuable, and we're a little short on money in case you didn't know."_

_It _is_ valuable- far too valuable to sell. You must keep it, Merlin. Guard it, and guard it well._

"_What is it?"_

_That is not for you to know. Not yet._

Of course. The voice seemed to think I wasn't supposed to know anything. _"If you don't trust me," _I replied angrily, _"then how can I trust you?"_

_Have I not proven myself trustworthy before?_

I bit my lip. The voice had a point. But that didn't mean I was pleased about it. _"Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed. But I'm still asking Uncle Gaius about it!"_

_Very well._

The voice did not sound at all concerned, which just irritated me further. Stupid voice, invading my head and bossing me around. I slid the stone back under my bed and buried my face in my pillow, trying unsuccessfully to go to sleep.

"Well?"

Gaius looked up and shook his head. "I'm going to be honest with you, Merlin. I don't have a clue what it is."

I sighed and massaged my aching eyes with the heels of my hands. I had gotten very little sleep last night.

"If you really want to know what it is," said Gaius, "perhaps you could talk to Jeff."

I dropped my hands to stare at Gaius in disbelief. "Jeff? The librarian of the Career's Academy? You have got to be kidding me. I am never going anywhere near that place in my life."

"Well," said Gaius, "it's either that or remain in the dark about your stone."

I looked down at the glowing stone and sighed.

Arthur's POV

"Meg_han_! Hurry up!" I shouted, looking back at my sister. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She had stopped to talk to another friend. Again. Like she hadn't already seen them all day at school.

I stormed up to them, then realized who her friend was. My heart sped up, and I quickly erased the anger from my face. It was Maralyn Prince.

"Meghan," I said politely, "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we have to be going now. Father will be anxious."

Meghan's brows shot up in surprise at my tone. She looked at me in disbelief, then at Maralyn, who seemed flustered, then back at me, and smirked. "Ooh," she said slowly. "I see."

"Hello, Arthur," said Maralyn politely.

I managed a "hello" in reply.

"Are you going to be volunteering for the Games at the Reaping this year?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"But you're so good!" she said warmly. "You're the best Career in the whole school! You would definitely win."

"Well, yes," I said, pleased she'd noticed. "I know I am. But I'm not sure I want to go to the Games and be paraded around like a prize horse."

"That's what bothers you about it?" said Meghan. "Not the whole killing-people part?"

I glared at her. "It's necessary for survival," I said firmly, too embarrassed to admit that I was a little frightened by the idea. I cleared my throat. "Anyways, Meghan. We should go. Father will start to worry soon if we don't get home."

She nodded. "You're right," she said, to my surprise.

"Soo, you and Maralyn, huh?" she said teasingly as we walked away.

"Shut up."

**Please let me know what you think. Stupidest idea ever? Would you like to see more? Thanks for reading! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't think I like this one too much...**

**Please review and tell me what you think... even if it's bad. Should I continue? Stupidest idea ever? Thanks. =)**

Chapter 2

Merlin's POV

I asked Freda and Will to come with me to see the Career Academy librarian. As tomorrow was the Reaping, we had the day off. I had always thought this a stupid idea- why would we want freedom just to worry about the Games? However, I was glad of it today.

I had not yet told Freda and Will why I was going to see Jeff, so they were constantly pestering me about it the entire way there. I was rather reluctant to share with them. Although they knew about my weird abilities and glowing golden eyes, I had never told them about the voice, afraid they would brand me as insane. I finally told them that my uncle had told me to check with the librarian before selling the stone.

"But why would you do that?" said Freda, peering reverently down into my bag at the stone. "It's so beautiful. I'm sure any of the rich girls would pay lots of money for it."

"Yes," I agreed, "but what if it's something even more valuable than a decoration?"

"I suppose so," she said, a little wistfully, then shuddered as we passed the stage constructed for tomorrow. I looked away and tried to concentrate on something else.

Fortunately, we were now within sight of the Academy. Dozens of teenagers stood outside it, talking and laughing and eating. We might have the day off, but they did not. We stopped just before the school grounds began. This was not going to be enjoyable.

"You sure about this?" said Will.

"You can stay here," I said, "but I need to find out about the stone."

Freda was swallowing nervously, but she managed a timid smile and said, "Well, the sooner we get it done with, the better, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed nervously, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants. I took a deep breath and walked into the front lawn of the Career Academy.

It did not take the Careers long to notice the three scruffy teenagers in their midst. The girls began to giggle and whisper to their friends. The guys laughed loudly and made sure we heard their remarks, all of which were something along the lines of, "What are those insuperior idiots doing here?" One boy wolf-whistled and made a rude remark to Freda, who turned bright red. I ducked my head to hide my glowing eyes. There was a _smack_ as he hit the sidewalk hard, followed by a yelp. There would be no more wolf whistles from him.

Suddenly a weird tingling feeling erupted on the back of my neck, the same feeling I had gotten right before I found the stone and before I heard the voice for the first time. I rubbed my neck furiously, but to no avail. I turned slightly, knowing the feeling would not leave until I saw or heard whatever it was it wanted me to.

My eyes fell on a girl about my own age, perhaps a little older. She was standing in a group of friends, laughing about something. She was perfect, stunningly beautiful, with pale skin, raven black hair, and grey eyes, yet an ice cold feeling gripped my heart when I saw her, and I shuddered slightly.

Suddenly a blinding pain pierced my skull, and I saw a glimpse of her- only she was older, perhaps in her late twenties, with mangled hair and dissheveled clothing…. and menacing eyes that glowed gold. Just like mine.

"Merlin? Merlin? Merlin, are you alright?" Concerned voices snapped my eyes back open. Freda and Will were staring at me anxiously.

"Are you worried about the Reaping? Do you need to go home?"

I was too shaken to be irritated at the reminder of my panic attack the day before the first Reaping I'd been eligible for. I found my eyes drifting back towards the girl, and I had to stuggle to keep them focused on my friends. "No. No, I'm fine."

Will looked in the direction of my gaze and raised his eyebrows. "Man, she is way out of your league. You can't seriously be…"

"Of course not," I snapped, then felt guilty. "Sorry. I just… no. Sorry. Can we just… go see Jeff?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Will, glaring at the teenagers who were staring at us. Freda, surprisingly, offered no words of comfort, just scowled deeply. What was wrong with her?

"Well?"

Jeff tore his gaze away from the stone, raising his eyes to mine. His eyebrows went up questioningly.

"What is it?" I clarified, struggling to keep myself from bouncing impatiently and immaturely in my seat. What _was_ it about this stone that made it so important to me?

Jeff sighed and said, almost guiltily, "I haven't a clue."

I guessed from the pained expression on his face that he was not often clueless on things. "Oh," I said, trying with little success to conceal my disappointment. "Well, alright then. We'll just… go. Thanks for your help." I reached for the stone, but he pulled it away from me.

"Oh," I stammered, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "I, uh, brought some money… how much do you want?"

"Keep it."

A goofy grin spread across my face- I had been feeling so guilty about borrowing my uncle's money. "Oh, thank you! Well, I guess we'll just be going then…" I reached again for my stone, but he again pulled it away.

"I'd like to hold onto this for a little while," he said. "Do some research. Maybe some scientific experiments."

My blood ran cold at the thought. I had had nightmares about scientists and laboratories ever since my uncle had warned me what would happen if the wrong people ever learned of my powers. I was ashamed to admit it, but I still woke up screaming several times a week. The thought of someone doing that to this stone, _my_ stone, was somehow even worse.

"Actually," I said tightly, "I'd like to keep it."

Jeff raised his eyebrows- he'd probably never had someone like me talk to him in such a way before. "Young man, this stone could prove to be something of great value. It could be used for the good of society and our country."

"I know," I said. "That's why I'd like to keep it. Which part of our society needs improvement more than my part?"

Jeff opened his mouth to retort, but before any words could escape, I snatched the stone from his hands and marched out, ignoring his protests behind me.

"Merlin, that was dangerous! He could get you into serious trouble!" Freda scolded, her voice filled with concern. She did not say it, but I knew she was thinking that it would also get Will and herself into trouble too.

"No," I said. "I don't think so. He seems too complacent to bother himself with a complaint."

"I hope you're right," muttered Will.

Arthur's POV

I was _so _not in the mood to be in school. I had spent the entire morning listening to my dad try to hide his concern for me and my sister over the Reaping tomorrow, only to get to school to have listen to everyone I knew tell me I was a great fighter and should volunteer for the Games. Every. Single. Person. And they could not comprehend why I was refusing to do so. It was really getting on my nerves. And the worst thing was, part of me agreed with them. Part of me thought, _So what if I have to kill? So what if my father would be semi-catatonic with worry? This is a chance of a lifetime. A chance to win glory and money to last the rest of my life. Next year, I'll be too old to volunteer. This is my last chance. _And then I would imagine my father, and Meghan, and their faces when they heard I volunteered for the Games, and when they saw me get hurt (which would probably happen) or die (which would probably not happen). And with that mental image would flee my thoughts of volunteering- until I tried to envision what I would do after graduating, and I would begin to again consider volunteering, over and over again in a vicious cycle.

So, when I looked at my schedule and realized moving target practice was next, I felt my spirits lift a little, because I would have something to take it out on.

Usually they had a robot dummy thing go around the room, and we would throw things at it, but today they had a real boy from the poorest section of town come and run around wearing a protective suit. Anna, our trainer, explained that she wanted us to practice on a real person, so we wouldn't chicken out at a crucial moment in the games. She had also decided to have us do it outside, in the hot sun.

"How on earth did you persuade the boy to do this?" asked Maralyn as she selected a few knives from the rack by the school wall. She was in this class with me- a fact I was trying in vain not to be ridiculously excited about.

"Food," said Anna nonchalantly. "Those poor people will do anything to get food on their plates."

"Oh," murmured Maralyn, a grieved expression crossing her face. I was too angry with my situation to sympathize right now. I snatched up a few knives and stalked over to the boy, pleased to see that I was the first there.

"Move," I said.

He gulped, his ridiculously large Adam's apple bobbing, and began to run, but stopped as soon as the first knife left my hand.

"What are you doing?" I said. The look of fright on his face was so comical I was catapulted out of my black mood and had to stifle a laugh. Yes, this was doing me lots of good.

"Come on, run!"

The boy, his face white, did so, and I threw another knife. He stumbled, and I laughed. "It's a moving target practice! Come on!" He got up and began to run frantically as I threw the knives, a grin spreading across the face. This was great. Maybe I should join the games after all.

Then the boy tripped over something, landing on his face. He made to get up, but another boy, who I presumed to be poor also due to his ratty clothing, stopped him. "Come on, now, that's enough."

It took me a moment to realize that he was actually talking to me. To _me_. Some dirty rat from the slums telling _me,_ the son of Governor Dragoon, one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, that that was enough. I discovered that my mouth was actually hanging open in shock and quickly closed it. "What?"

"That's enough," he repeated, grinning a little, completely confident, the idiotic, scrawny little pauper. "You've had your fun, my friend."

I scowled. "Do I know you?"

"Oh." He held out his hand, stepping toward me. "I'm Merlin."

"So I _don't _know you," I said darkly, trying to hide my bemusement at this bold boy's behavior. "And yet you called me friend."

"That was my mistake."

So he had an ounce of sense after all. A very small ounce, granted, but at least it was present. "Yes, I think so," I said, letting acid creep into my voice. By now everyone- including Maralyn- was watching the confrontation, intrigued. This boy would _not _make me look a fool in front of my friends, in front of her. He would _not_. I would not allow it.

"Yeah," he said, agreeing with me. "I've never had a friend who could be such a-" But before he could get the words out, another poor boy (where were they all coming from?), this one bigger and stockier, had clamped his hand over his mouth and muttered, "That's enough, Merlin."

"Yes, _Merlin_," I said, "run along home now."

Merlin shoved the other boy's hand off of his mouth angrily. "And who do you think you are? The governor?"

"No," I replied confidently. "I'm his son. Arthur."

Merlin opened his mouth, doubtless to make some smart retort, but his friend- at least I assumed it was his friend- grabbed his arm and began to drag him off the field, saying to me, "I'm sorry, sir, he's a bit overwhelmed, what with the Reaping and all." Of course, the glares he was giving the two of us countered his polite words and made them sarcastic.

Anna moved to call security, but I shook my head. "Let them go," I muttered. There was something about that boy, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, something that whispered I had done this before. Somehow I strongly disliked the idea of having him thrown in prison for an act that was incredibly stupid, yes, but also astoundingly brave.

Anna looked at me in surprise, as did several of my friends, but my resolve held firm. _At least they can't say I'm predictable_, I thought, and glanced apprehensively at Maralyn, afraid of how this display had affected her view of me, and was shocked to see a small smile playing on her lips. I felt I had made the right decision after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I've been dying to write this chapter, ever since I came up with the idea for this story… here's hoping it's not too terrible xp**

**Sorry about that awful last chapter, by the way. I feel like my story-writing skills are super rusty… I blame SAT prep xp**

**By the way, I've changed up the Hunger Games a bit from Suzanne Collins' version. In my version, there are no districts, so there's only one Reaping (with the actual drawing of names held at the Capital). The names being drawn are from all over the country. That way, several people from the same area could end up going to the Games together (which is why I changed it lol). I also made some other changes, but those should be pretty clear in the story.**

**And in reply to the guest reviewer, yes, Freda is Freya. =) Nearly every character in this story will be from Merlin, most of them with different names.**

**Anyways… the Reaping! =)**

Chapter 3

Merlin's POV

I woke up some time before dawn and could not go back to sleep. I lay silently on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. The Reaping. Today was the Reaping. Today, I might be taken away from my family and sent to die a bloody death at the hands of children my own age.

It was a chilling thought. I shuddered and turned over in my bed, willing myself to go back to sleep. After lying in the dark for a long time, I realized it was not working. I needed a distraction. _Voice? _ I thought. _You there?_

"_Young warlock, what are you doing?"_

_Why do you always call me that? What's a warlock anyways?_

"_Why have you contacted me?"_

_I can't sleep._

"_And how does that concern me?"_

_Um… I need something to distract me, I guess. From the Reaping._

"_I am not here for your amusement." _The voice was clearly irritated. "_Did it never occur to you that perhaps I might be in need of sleep as well?"_

_No, _I confessed. It had never occurred to me that the voice might have a physical body.

"_Well, I do, young warlock. And do not fear the Reaping. If you are chosen, it is only part of your destiny."_

_And here we go again, _I thought to myself. The next thought I projected. _ My destiny… to die in the Hunger Games?_

"_Your destiny to unite the land of Albion under a fair and just king."_

Well, that had to be the most straightforward answer I had ever had from the voice. _What's Albion?_

"_You call it the United Kingdom now."_

_Yeah…. It's already united._

"_Your destiny is to unite it under a fair and just king- under Arthur."_

_Wait, you mean that jerk from earlier? You can't be serious._

"_He is the once and future king. He will bring peace and prosperity to the land… but only with your help. Without you he will never succeed."_

_Yeah, and I'm so eager to help him, since he's so kind to me. The guy is a complete idiot._

_Maybe part of your destiny is to change that._

I fell silent, trying to think of a reply to that.

"_Farewell, young warlock. May the odds be ever in your favor, and do not forget your destiny."_

I vowed silently, if I survived this year's Games, to hunt down that stupid voice, find its body, and strangle it.

There was already a large crowd in front of the screen when we arrived.

"Go sign in now," said my mother, swallowing hard. "We'll meet you when it's over."

Seeing the expressions on the faces of my mother and my uncle, I prayed that my name would not be drawn, for their sakes. I leaned in to hug them both before going to stand in line.

All too soon, the screen flickered on to show the broadcast from the Capital. We were greeted by the bubbly voice of the announcer, who was always a beautiful young woman with a huge smile, seemlingly unperturbed by the fact that she was choosing people to be sent to their deaths.

"Welcome, welcome, to the thirty-ninth annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She then proceeded to recite the country's pledge, which I ignored, instead searching for people I knew. I saw Freda, standing among the other teenage girls. I waved to her, but she did not see me. Behind me, I found Will, who was standing next to the jerk from yesterday, Arthur, who was apparently my destiny. If that was true, I was beginning to think going to the Games wouldn't be so bad.

"And now, for the Reaping. Ladies first!"

My eyes snapped back up to the screen, and I swallowed as her hand reached into the bowl. _Please, not Freda, please, not Freda…_ I pleaded silently.

Arthur's POV

I watched, my insides churning, barely able to swallow, as that stupid announcer reached into the bowl. She pulled out a piece of paper, squinted at it for a moment, then read clearly, "Mary Davies."

I let out a sigh of relief- one down, twenty-three to go. The screen flashed to an area that I guessed to be in what was once Scotland, showing a girl who looked much too small to be old enough for the Games dragged wailing onto the stage. My heart clenched in my throat. And then a voice called out, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute in her place!"

It took me a moment to realize that voice was actually here, not in Scotland. And then I recognized it, and my heart sank. No. No, no, no, no, _no_. It couldn't be.

But then the announcer said, "We have a volunteer already, from the Bristol area! Please step up onto your stage."

And it was. It was her. My sister, Meghan. My little sister had just volunteered for the Hunger Games. To go for a girl she didn't even know. What was she doing? She was crazy! She couldn't go to the Games! She wouldn't last a minute- not with her compassion and delicacy!

I didn't realize I was saying these things out loud, screaming them at her, until I felt the Peacekeepers dragging me back roughly. Turning wildly, I caught a glimpse of my father, who was staring at my sister, his face ashen. My heart lurched in my throat as I saw my sister standing on the stage, giving her name, looking so very small and fragile and vulnerable, and suddenly I knew what I had to do. I knew what I had to do to protect her, to keep her from breaking my father's heart and dying.

If she could volunteer, I could too. I was going to the Games with her.

Merlin's POV

I watched in shock as the girl I had seen yesterday, the one who had seemed familiar and given me the chills, stood up and volunteered for a little girl she didn't even know. I watched in dismay as Arthur protested wildly, struggling with the peacekeepers, his eyes locked desperately on his sister, his voice breaking. I felt my heart twist with their pain, and for once, I was glad I had no siblings. Maybe, I thought as I watched Arthur be dragged back to his place, maybe he was not so bad after all. He clearly loved his sister desperately- and anyone who could feel such love for a sibling could not be that big of a jerk.

But then I had no more time to think of the siblings, because the announcer moved to draw the next girl's name. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was no one I knew. Nor were the next two. Then came a name I did recognize.

"Jennifer Black."

My heart sank as the girl was led forward. I did not know her very well, but my friend Lance, who had won the Games last year, was in love with her, and I knew this would devastate him. The poor girl, although a blacksmith's daughter and the sister of a Hunger Games victor, probably had no idea how to wield a weapon and, even if she did, would probably never use it against a person, judging from what Lance said of her. My throat clenched as she was led forward. To my surprise, she did not sob, just looked sadly at a man I presumed to be her father, who was protesting wildly to the peacekeepers, arguing that there must be some mistake, his son had already gone to the Games, did his daughter really have to go too? I vowed silently to find Lance after this and talk to him about it, before I remembered that he would not be here- he would be in the Capital, preparing the tributes.

"And now for our next tribute."

I swallowed my heartache and focused on the screen, and listened in horror as she read the name I least wanted to hear.

Freda Laker.

**A/N: I was planning on doing the entire Reaping in the chapter, but it ended up being longer than I expected. Sorry about that! **

**By the way, I'm sending a lot of the characters to the Games (as you can see)… does anyone have any ideas as to how I can make more than one or two people survive? xD I have a few, but I don't like them very much. Please let me know if you do! I'll love you forever =)**

**Please reviews… criticism is welcome! Thanks =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two chapters in one day… I'm quite pleased with myself :p**

**Many thanks to the wonderful guest reviewer and the other person who reviewed… your reviews make me insanely happy and really encourage me! Thanks so much! =)**

**Someone asked me about pairings. I don't plan to do a whole lot of romance, but I'm going to do (going by the names in the series) Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Freya, probably some Lancelot/Gwen and Merlin/Morgana. (Which is ironic, really, since I usually hate love triangles.) I may also pair Mithian up with someone, but I'm not sure who yet. Sorry, I forgot to mention pairings earlier.**

**Also, I know that, at one point in the chapter, I was using run on sentences and stuff. I did that on purpose, to sort of give you a feeling of how the character was thinking at the time. =)**

Chapter 4

Merlin's POV

"No," I breathed in horror, watching as a peacekeeper seized a pale Freda by the arm and dragged her towards the stage. "No, no, no." I was shaking my head, willing it all to go away, willing it all to be a dream- but it wasn't.

And then I was screaming, screaming until my throat felt like it was being torn open. I didn't know what I was saying, and I didn't care- all I could think of, all I could see, was Freda, _my _Freda, being dragged away from me, forced to almost certain death, and I was running towards her, desperate to reach her, but then something seized me and held me back, and I _couldn't get to her_, and then I thrust it back with a flash of my eyes, not caring who knew or who saw, because Freda was being taken away from me and she was going to die.

And then suddenly something hit me hard, and I gasped, looking around me. Two peacekeepers were looming over me, holding their guns in my face. Will was lying on the ground a few feet away from me, rubbing his head. There was a gash on his right cheek. Had I done that? I thought to what had just happened. Had I _used my powers_? Then I remembered why, and my heart clenched, but I did not move. I would do no good to Freda dead. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to my feet, say to the peacekeepers, "It's alright. He's fine now." I looked up and was shocked to see, of all people, Arthur.

The peacekeepers nodded and backed away, still glaring at me suspiciously. The announcer had gone on to choosing other girls, but I was no longer paying attention. It didn't matter now. Not anymore.

Suddenly Will was there, pulling me away from Arthur. "Man, are you crazy?" he hissed. "You used your magic in front of _everybody!_ You're insane! It's a miracle you're not being shipped off to some scientific lab right now!" He shook me, hard, and suddenly I had to bite back tears.

"Look," he muttered, a little more gently, "I'm just as upset about Freda as you are, okay? But there's nothing we can do about it. And your freaking out and using magic is just going to make things worse. It won't help for her last memory of you to be…"

But I wasn't listening anymore, because now they were calling out the boys' names and, for once, a part of me was hoping I would get called.

Arthur's POV

I can't believe I missed it. I was holding back that stupid idiot from yesterday- Merlin, I think his name was- and I missed it. I missed the next two girls they called, so I missed when they called Maralyn Prince's name. And, after Merlin's friend dragged him away, I looked up to see Maralyn on the stage, and I felt my heart crumble. Because, now that there were _two _people I cared about going to the Games, and how could I choose between them? I was going to have to condemn one to die. I, too, would die, of course, but strangely, the idea did not bother me too much, since I would be dying for my sister (or for Maralyn). Somehow, that made it not only bearable, but almost appealing. A good way to go, a way people would be proud of, a way that would make them remember me and still speak of me when I was long gone. And I did not mind that at all.

I forced back my anxiety for Maralyn- I would deal with that later, when we got to the Games and I knew more about the situation. For now, I needed to concentrate and find the right person to volunteer for. It should probably be someone big and tough, someone who might actually win. Best to take them out of the equation.

"And now for the gentlemen."

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. _First tough guy I see, _I told myself.

"Morris Druin."

I looked up at the screen, watching as a young boy who could be no older than twelve was torn away from his wailing mother and led to his stage. He did not cry, just stare wide-eyed, as if he could not quite believe what was happening to him. My heart twisted at the sight, yet, at the same time, I felt relief that he made one less foe to worry about in the Games.

I felt sick.

"Corin Lambard."

Corin Lambard was a huge beast of a boy, from an area that looked like Ireland. _He _looked like he might be a problem. So I did what I had to. I kept my head facing forward carefully, not daring to look back at my father and see his face when the words reached his ears.

"I volunteer as tribute."

Merlin's POV

This had to be one of the most exciting Reapings I had ever seen. I wondered what was going through that boy Arthur's head as he volunteered as tribute. He certainly wasn't going because he felt sorry for the person chosen, as his sister had done. No, if he had been doing that, he would have gone in the boy Morris' place. That boy had to be one of the smallest, most pitiful tributes I had ever seen. I would want him to be the victor if Freda were not also in the Games. My stomach clenched. This was disgusting. Why should I have to _choose_ who I wanted to live and die? No one should have to make such decisions. Especially not at the age of sixteen. I tried in vain to swallow the lump in my throat.

And then they called Will's name.

No. No, no, _no_. This could not be happening. I could not lose both my friends to the Games. "Will!" I cried out. My voice was nearly a sob, breaking when I said my friend's name, but I didn't care. I saw the peacekeepers start toward me, remembering my earlier fit, but I ignored them. "Will!" Why couldn't stupid Arthur have waited to volunteer if he wanted to go to the Games so bad? Why did they have to choose that Corin guy? Why couldn't Arthur have let _him_ go to the Games? Why _Will_?

My friend turned back around and gripped my shoulder, hard and fast. "I'll look after her, Merlin. I promise you." Then the peacekeepers seized his arm and led him up to the stage.

And this time I let myself sob. Because, no matter what, no matter how these Games turned out, I was going to lose one of my best friends.

On and on the announcer went, calling names and listing other boys. I didn't care. I didn't listen. I didn't even look up once. I just pressed my arms to my lips, doing my best to muffle my sobs as the sorrow tore at my heart. The other boys around me gave me odd glances, some pitying, some disgusted, some sympathetic, all distant. I ignored them.

"And now, for our final tribute."

Like I cared. I tried to ignore the announcer again, but then she called it out.

The only name left that I did not want to hear.

"Merlin Emerson."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that the idea to give Merlin the last name "Emerson" came from somewhere else (perhaps a story on this site?). I'm not sure where, but, whoever you are, you have my thanks and I think it was a brilliant idea! =)**

**So, what did you think? Criticism is welcome. =) Please review… it motivates me to write faster xD (as evidenced by the two chapters today :p)**

**Also, I'll say it again because I really have no ideas… does anyone have any ideas on how to make more than one person survive these games? Obviously, I don't plan my stories very well lol**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I was planning on doing Gwen's POV but I don't feel like I know her well enough. (Maybe because I never liked her enough to pay much attention to her lol) Sorry**

**So…enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Merlin's POV

I was led into a small room to say my goodbyes.

_My goodbyes_.

I would have to say goodbye to my mother, to my uncle, to my home, because I would never see them again. Within a month, or at most two, I would be dead. I knew this because I was not going to let myself win. No, the voice had told me that, if I went to the Games, it would be destiny.

Destiny clearly wanted me to protect my friends.

Then so be it.

Then the door was shoved open by two peacekeepers, and my thoughts were lost as my sobbing mother stumbled in. I shot to my feet and wrapped my arms around her, holding her as she wept into my shoulder, rubbing her back.

"Oh, my boy…" she moaned, her frame shaking with the force of her grief.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, blinking back tears as I kissed the top of her head. "It'll be ok," I whispered hoarsely. "You'll be ok. Uncle Gaius will take care of you."

She held me tighter, then drew back, laying her hand on my cheek. "My brave boy," she whispered. "What will I do without you?" She bit her lip, obviously determined to be strong for me.

I forced a smile, choking back the tears again. "You'll be fine," I said, my voice strangled and soft with unshed tears. "You'll be fine. Uncle Gaius will take care of you." Then I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. All I could think was, _This will be the last time I ever hold her. The last time I see her._ I wanted our last memories of our time together to be pleasant, so, as she pulled back, I smiled at her.

She slipped something into my hands then, and I looked down in surprise, my eyes widening when I realized what she had given me. It was a small wooden carving of a dragon. My father had made it, I knew, and it was the only thing we had left of the man I did not remember.

"Mother…" I began, but she shook her head and put her finger over my lips.

"I want you to have it," she whispered. "And so would he. May it bring you luck."

The tears rushed to my eyes again, and I was struggling desperately to hold them back. "Mother.." I began, wanting to say all those things I had never said to her, tell her just how much she meant to me and how lost I would be without her, "I-"

Then the door slammed open, and a peacekeeper stormed forward, ripping her from my arms. "Time."

"Mother!" was all I could choke out.

Her eyes glittered with tears. "I love you, my boy! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I cried out, but she was gone and did not hear my words. I sank to the couch and began to sob.

I heard the door open, but did not move. I did not want to look up, to see whoever it was, to hear their goodbyes, because that would make it real, make the fact that my mother was gone and I would never see her again and she would never know how much I loved her and would have to watch me die an awful death, which would tear her apart, real, and it hurt it hurt it _hurt _so bad and I didn't want to do anything except lie there and sob.

Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and a quiet, sad, "Merlin."

I turned to see my uncle standing over me, and I wrapped my arms around him, my body shaking with silent sobs as the man who was my father in all but blood held me close.

"Oh, my boy…" he whispered, sounding so much like my mother that my heart ripped in two again.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am proud of you, my boy, so very proud of you, and so is your mother."

I started to shake my head, but he stopped me, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Your powers," he said. "Use them if you must, but only if you must."

I nodded.

"And Merlin?"

He looked me steadily in the eye.

"I have every faith in you. You are a strong and brave man, and, whatever happens next, know that I believe in you. Never doubt that."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Be strong," he told me. "As much for our sake as your own. I know you have it in you."

I nodded again, more determinedly now.

"That stone I showed you," I said. "Will you take care of it, please?"

He nooded and turned to go.

"Uncle?"

He turned back to me.

"Thank you. I will not let you down."

**A/N:** **Well, I was planning on fitting in all the goodbyes into one chapter, along with maybe some other stuff, but it appears that is not to be.**

**What do you guys think of my chapter lengths? Too long? Too short? Just right? Is the story moving too slowly or too quickly? Is anyone OOC? Please let me know, and please review! Criticism is welcome- I'd love to make my writing better! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter… I just felt that was a good place to end and hadn't decided what to write next.**

**So, this is from Freda (Freya)'s POV… please let me know what you think. Is she OOC? I'm sorry if she is, but there aren't many episodes to go on… xD**

**Anyways… the story  
**

Chapter 6

Freda's POV

I didn't think anyone was going to come visit me.

Not that I was expecting anyone too. My family was dead and I lived on my own. My only real friends were Merlin and Will, and neither of them could visit me, of course, as they were also going to the Games.

To the Games. I was going to the Hunger Games, and I was going with Merlin and Will, and two of us, if not all, would have to die.

I was trying not to think about it.

I searched my brain for a distraction, and my mind flashed back to the strange dream I had had last night.

_I had killed those people. They were innocent, just taking a walk together, enjoying each other's company. And I had killed them. I had torn their bodies apart, ripped up their flesh, and left them to die on the ground. I hadn't wanted to kill them. I had never wanted to take a life. But I hadn't been given the luxury of a choice. What wouldn't I do to have a choice in this! Sometimes I wished I could kill myself, could rend my own throat with my razor sharp claws, but the curse would not allow me to take my own life… only those of others. _

_I could not get the images out of my head- the woman's terrified screams, the man trying bravely to protect her, their mutilated bodies as I stood above them in horror, the blood on the ground, on my hands, on my dress, everywhere. They had…_

"_I know, I'm late- again," said a voice. "Sorry." I did not have to look up to know who it was. Merlin. It couldn't be anyone else. His voice was cheerful, happy, and I could not bear to meet his eyes, to look him in the face, with the memory of what I had done still so fresh in my mind._

"_But, er, this is going to be the best bread you've ever tasted." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lift something, presumably the bread. I didn't move. I couldn't help but think of what had happened to those people… what I might do to Merlin if he got too close to me – Merlin, who'd been nothing but sweet to me ever since I had met him. _

"_What do you want with it?" he continued, moving closer to me. I still remained silent, unmoving. Perhaps he would go away. I didn't want him to, but it would be what was best for him._

_After a moment of silence, he said, "Come on." I could hear the grin in his voice. "You can have _anything_. Ham. Cheese."_

_I couldn't take it any longer. I was grieving and broken, and I wanted him here desperately. And anything… well, there was something I _had _wanted for a long time, something that always reminded me of my mother and made me feel a little better. _

"_Strawberries," I murmured, raising my head slightly and looking at him._

_For just a moment, he looked taken aback by my request, ducking his head down for a moment- but then he raised his head again, cocking it and saying with a grin, "Strawberries it is."_

_Taking a deep breath, he sat back on his heels and rubbed his hands together vigorously, then pulled them apart and shook them. I felt a slight smile lift my lips at his animated performance._

_He cleared his throat and cupped his hands together in front of him, leaning forward. My eyes went to his face as he focused his gaze on his hands and whispered, "Blóstma." His eyes flashed a golden color, and there was the faint ringing sound that accompanied the use of magic. He opened his hands to reveal… a rose. He jerked his head as if to say, "Really?" to the flower._

_I couldn't help the grin that rose to my lips as I looked at the flower, then at Merlin's face, then back at the rose. A small laugh escaped me. "That's not a strawberry." I was still smiling. It was amazing, how quickly he could cheer me up._

_Merlin grinned, looking a little abashed. "W..er, it's the right color." He looked up at me, the smile still on his face, then sat back again._

_After a moment, he wiped the smile off his face and, bowing his head, presented the rose to me with both hands._

_I couldn't help smiling yet again as I leaned forward from my huddled position against the wall and took the rose, admiring it quietly. I heard Merlin give a little laugh as he leaned back._

"_Why are you so good to me?" I murmured, playing with the petals. I looked up at him- he had stopped laughing and seemed to be seriously considering the question. He should not be anywhere near me. I could seriously injure or maim him… even kill him, and I knew he would never use his magic or any other weapon against me, no matter what I did to him. I was frightened for him- and yet, I wanted him to stay with me._

_Merlin, oblivious to my inner turmoil, sat back against the opposite stone wall of the tiny room and, after a moment of silence, replied, "Because… I can't help it. I don't know….because… I like you," he confessed, looking up to me with one of those infectious grins. I found myself smiling in return, then looking back down at the rose, somewhat abashed. "With you I can just be who I am," he continued. "We don't have to hide anything." At that, my gaze snapped back up to him in concern. He didn't know who or what I was. He thought I was just another Druid girl. "We don't have to worry," he finished._

_Now the fear had returned again. I _had _to make him understand. "Merlin, please listen to me."_

_He looked at me innocently, earnestness and trust shining in his eyes._

"_I'm not like you," I said firmly, looking him in the eyes, willing him to understand, to accept. _Leave me. I'm not safe. You need to stay away from me. Please.

_His face was serious now, realizing something was bothering me, and his lips parted to reply, but the words never came as a loud noise, the sound of a door opening, echoed in the tunnels. He looked back at me, alarmed. "They must have followed me."_

_We rose, blew out the candels hastily, and hurried into another dark room, pressing ourselves against the wall._

_Light filtered through the doorway as Halig swung his torch around, searching for us. My heart sped up as I remembered the past few days, the way he had acted toward me, treating me like an animal, forcing me into a cage…._

_Halig was in the room, looking around, but, by some miracle, he did not look in our direction and soon walked away._

_Once he had gone away, Merlin lit a candle with magic. The memories of my capture had been playing in my head, spurred on by the image of the man who had been so brutal, and I began to sob and panic._

"_They're going to find me," I whispered, trembling and sniffling in fear. I leaned towards Merlin. "I can't go back in that cage, I can't." My voice was shaking. I seized Merlin's hand in both of my own and clung to it desperately, bringing all three hands to my mouth in fear, shivers wracking me. I closed my eyes against the horror of past and the fear of the present._

"_I won't let that happen," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on my face, leaning towards me. "I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what."_

_I raised my head and opened my eyes, still sniffling a little, as his reassurances washed over me and the fear receded somewhat._

_He looked at me for a moment, then said, "You really don't realize how special you are, do you?"_

_My gaze snapped to him in surprise, bringing our faces even closer. "You aren't scared of me?"_

_He studied me gently, shaking his head. "Being different's nothing to be scared of," he murmured. His eyes were still fixed on my face._

_And then he leaned in, slowly at first, hesitating, judging my reaction. When I moved towards him the tiniest bit, he leaned in the rest of the way and our lips met.  
_

I had woken up after that. I wondered now, knowing what I did, if it was a premonition of some sort. Perhaps the part about being cursed meant I would kill people in the Games. And the romance… perhaps Merlin and I would get together during the Games…. I still remembered vividly the way he had reacted when they called my name, the way he had screamed and fought Will and the Peacekeepers. I could forgive him now for staring at that Career girl yesterday.

But what was I thinking? We were going to the _Hunger Games_. At least one of us would die. Perhaps if I-

My train of thought was cut off as the Peacekeepers banged open the door and shoved a woman in.

I gasped. "Helen."

Her eyes were red and her face splotchy. She must have gone to see her son already. I was surprised and felt somewhat guilty in the face of her kindness. I was going to face Merlin in the games, and she was still coming to say goodbye to me?

"Oh, Helen," I murmured, stepping forward and hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and gazed at me affectionately. "No," she said, "I am." There was guilt in her eyes.

"I understand," I told her.

"I would support you," she said, "but…"

I nodded. Everyone was required to pay a small sum to support a tribute. I was neither surprised nor disappointed that she would be supporting Merlin instead. "I understand, really," I told her. "In fact, I would be rather disappointed in you if you did not support him."

She gave me a sad, grateful smile and nodded. "I know Merlin will do everything in his power to make sure you are the victor," she told me.

I sighed. "Well… either me or Will."

"No," she said thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so."

We fell silent for a moment.

"Helen," I said finally, "I just want to tell you…. you have been so good to me ever since I came here. You took me in, treated me like family, gave me a home, you and Merlin both. I just… I just wanted to tell you that I'm grateful, that I…I really appreciate what you've done for me. And I promise you, I will repay you one day."

I didn't know where the last part came from, but somehow I knew it was right and knew that I could indeed keep that promise… even if I was going to my death and it seemed impossible.

Helen blinked back tears. "Oh, Freda," she murmured, hugging me again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I whispered.

Then the peacekeepers came in and took her away, and I was once again alone.

**A/N: Please review, even if you don't have anything good to say =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was wondering… is this moving too slowly? Should I speed things up? Please let me know!**

**And a huge thank you to everyone who's followed/reviewed/favorited my story. Words cannot describe how much that means to me. Thank you so, so much! =)**

Chapter 7

Arthur's POV

It was at least twenty minutes before my father came to see me.

In the meantime, I had been visited by several other people- my friends and teachers, wishing me well, telling me that they were sure I would be the victor.

Over my sister. It made me feel ill.

Finally, the door opened and my father walked in. It seemed as though he had aged several years between that morning and then. His cheeks were sunken, and dark rings were around his eyes, which were torn and world-weary.

I felt a stab of guilt at his appearance, but I pushed it away. I was doing this, sacrificing my life, for him and for my sister. Because deep down, I had always known it was Meghan that he loved, Meghan that he cherished above all else.

Including me.

It no longer bothered me, or at least not nearly as much as it used to. I had grown accustomed to the idea since the day I had figured it out several years ago.

So now, I looked up at him and simply said, "Father."

He shook his head wearily. "Arthur," he whispered. _"Why?"_

I made no reply.

"Was it not enough that your sister is going?" His voice broke slightly, but he quickly recovered himself. "Do I really have to watch both my children suffer?"

"Father," I said quietly, "I'm going for Meghan."

He looked at me in silent surprise.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't get hurt. That she's the victor," I told him. "I had no intention of volunteering until I found out she was going." I decided not to mention how long it had take me to make that my intention.

He just nodded numbly, then whispered, "Thank you, Arthur."

I looked up at him, taken aback. My father never thanked. He never praised. He never gave compliments. The most I had ever received from him in gratitude or approval was a nod. Which is why his next words shocked me even more.

"I'm proud of you, my son."

To my dismay, I felt tears well up in my eyes. No. That would _not _be my father's last image of me. I swallowed them back and whispered, "Thank you. I will not disappoint you."

"I know," he murmured, then leaned forward and hugged me. He actually _hugged me._ This time, a tear did escape the corner of my eye. But only one.

A peacekeeper knocked on the door. "Sir," he called through, "it's time. He has to be taken to the train station now."

"Goodbye, Father," I whispered as he pulled away.

"Goodbye, my son."

It was drizzling as two massive Peacekeepers escorted me to the train station. _A fitting beginning of the end_, I thought.

At the station were crowds of cameramen and other people, seeing us off. The amount of tributes from our town this year had to be some sort of record. I found myself wishing, not for the first time, that our country would divide into districts and take two teenagers from each, as Panem did across the sea. Then my sister would still be safe, and so would I.

I watched the other peacekeepers approach with the tributes from our area, trying to judge the people who would soon be my enemies.

A pretty, dark-skinned girl with curly hair- she had a gentle face and soft hands, I doubted she would pose a threat physically, but she looked intelligent. I would have to watch out for her.

Merlin's friend, who had been standing near me during the Reaping. He was not especially big or muscular, but he looked strong.

Maralyn. I did not want to think about her right now. I quickly looked away.

A dark-haired, pale girl- the one Merlin had thrown such a fit over. She did not look threatening in the least bit. She only had one peacekeeper to lead her, and she was trembling and trying not to cry. No, I didn't think I had much to fear from her.

And then, finally, Merlin himself- the skinny, dark-haired imp. His appearance was hardly intimidating, but with a frame like his, he could be quite fast. However, his obvious lack of intelligence, as displayed yesterday, would decrease his chances of winning a great deal. I wished now that I had fought him yesterday- it would have given me a feel for his style. Then, as I watched, he tripped and landed on his knees. He had tripped over air- he must be incredibly clumsy. I felt a small sense of relief. He was nothing to be afraid of. He'd probably be killed off in the initial bloodbath.

At the thought, a fierce wave of protectiveness washed over me, and my hands unconsciously balled into fists at the thought of someone hurting the boy. _What was that?! _I wondered. Why did I care what happened to the boy? Yet, even as I tried to dismiss what I had just felt, Merlin tripped again (over nothing), his hands smacking down hard on the concrete, and I had to fight the sudden urge to rush over to him and ensure that he was alright. What was going on? I analyzed my feelings carefully and realized, to my surprise, that they were very similar to the way I had felt when I heard Meghan volunteer and saw her up on that stage. I was starting to feel a little alarmed, so I quickly pushed them into the back of my mind and resolved to ignore them. I had more important things to think about.

I was escorted into the most luxurious train car I had ever seen. Seats lined each wall, their cushions so plump it looked as if they were about to burst. The tributes from our area were already there, with the exception of Meghan and Merlin's friend. The floor was some expensive type of wood- I wasn't quite sure which one, mahogany perhaps? In the middle of the car was a table filled with delicacies in expensive glass dishes. The expression _fatten for the slaughter _ran through my mind, and I pushed it away, sitting down and trying, with little success, to relax.

Then Meghan walked in, with Merlin's friend on her heels, and they sat down silently, Meghan at my side, Merlin's friend beside Merlin himself, who was sitting across from me with the girl he seemed so attached to.

I felt Meghan's hand reach for mine, and I stiffened in surprise- we rarely touched, and I seldom had physical contact with anyone. Then I saw how pale she was, how her lips were pressed together so hard that they had turned white, and I squeezed her hand and held on tighter.

The train lurched, and we began speeding away from home, all but one of us never to return.

**A/N: I was going to put in several new characters in this chapter, but it turned out longer than I expected. Sorry. I promise you'll see them next chapter. =)**

**By the way, has anyone else heard about the Merlin trilogy? I was all excited for it, and then I found out today that Bradley James said he wasn't going to do it, and Colin Morgan said there probably wouldn't even **_**be **_**a movie, and if there was, he didn't want to do it. *sobs* So now I have been extremely depressed and addicted to Merlin all day…. =(**

**What did you think of this chapter? Is Arthur OOC? I always get nervous about writing from his POV… Please review! It only takes a minute and means the world to me! :D**


End file.
